Forbidden Loves and Revenges
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Chap 2!Alice Black is willing to have revenge for the death of her parents but what if on the way, you fell in love with your enemy?SLASH!
1. A step into revenge

**Title: **Forbidden Loves and Revenges

**Authors:**Alice Blackand Shinigami Liliz Black

**Summary**: Alice Black is willing to have revenge for the death of her parents but what if on the way, you fell in love with your enemy?

**Category:** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rated:** PG-13

**Status:** UNBETAED but fixed a bit by Shinigami Liliz Black

* * *

**Chapter One: A step into revenge**

Alice Black, a seventeen years old girl with mysterious gray cold eyes, short black hair with blonde steaks in the bottom, had just finished shopping for her school supplies with her best friend Jessiann Martinez, a girl just the same age with brown hair and honey eyes . It was her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had been living with Sirius Black and his daughter, Liliz Black. Not only that but she's Narcissa Black's goddaughter. A punk-rock lover with a bad attitude, (sometimes she acts like real bitch.) she had lost both of her parents at the age of four and ended up living with her uncle and cousin years later.

Just inside one of the many stores of the streets of Diagon Alley, Jess noticed a particular person and asked quite surprised to her side, "Hey Alice isn't that Lucius Malfoy and his son … um…what his name again?"

The short raven haired girl look at the person Jess was pointing at and felt anger rising all within her body. Feet away was the tall forty-three years old cold gray eyes and white blonde Senior Malfoy, looking superior, arrogantly and elegant with his son just like him, loose white blonde hair, cold gray eyes and both clad in black silky robes. Senior Malfoy on the other hand, held a long cane with the head of a snake with his mouth wide open.

"Draco Malfoy," she answered through gritted teeth. The younger boy seemed too had been buying his school supplies as well, accompanied by his -oh so mighty- father.

"Isn't he in the same house as yours?" she asked.

"Yeah…"Alice said throwing dagger at the Malfoys presence through her glare, "I hate him so much," she finished mumbling through gritted teeth .

"But why do you hate him so much?" asked Jess, "Isn't he even relate to you?"

"Because well…I just do, ok?" she answered but not long before she added after her thought of even being related to such people, "And forget about what you suggested."

"Well you didn't have to be so bitchy about it," Jess drawled looking at her irritated with her honey eyes.

'_Me bitchy! Since when I have been bitchy!'_ she thought. "Sorry, it's just that …" Alice tried to say but Jess cut her words.

"That what?" she asked, placing her hands on her waist.

"How about if I tell you after a mug of tea?" She suggested trying to step out of the place where the Malfoys were in.

"Sure, whatever" mumbled Jess waving her hand in irritation and gesturing Alice to follow her.

* * *

On the Leaky Cauldron...

Both girls sat on the end of the small shabby dark pub away from any prinking eyes and disturbing people. "So, why do you hate the Malfoys so much?" Jess asked after taking a sip of her creamy mug.

"Because the Malfoys killed my parents," Alice said a bit troubled by the anger surging on her veins. She gripped the mug of tea to try to calm her guts.

"WHAT!" Jess exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah, the Malfoys and my parents were friends. My dad and Lucius used to work together in the Ministry of Magic but one day my dad found out a big secret about the

Malfoys." Alice dropped his gaze to the mug of tea, still untouched before continuing, " He was going to tell the ministry but when Lucius found out he killed them both. I was only four and I had no one to take care for me."

Alice traced the edged of the mug with her finger, her gray eyes clouding at the memory of her childhood. "I was hand down a lot but then, when I was seven my cousin took me in as her sister, until my uncle escaped and manage to live with him and my cousin, Liliz Black."

"Then," she started saying, locking gaze with the honey eyed girl. "

When I turned ten I came to Hogwarts and I was determent to become powerful enough to destroy the Malfoys".

"Merlin I…" Jess tried to say but ended up speechless.

"So, I'm going to spend this year making Draco Malfoy's life a living hell," Alice said her eyes blazing with determination and grinning evilly at the thought.

"Okay," said Jess looking worried at her 'grinning evilly' friend.

"But you must promise me that you'll never speak of this with anyone, got that?" Alice asked almost showing sights of pleads.

"Don't worry Alice your secret revenge is safe with me," Jess said placing her right hand over her heart proudly.

"You better, because if you don't keep your fucking mouth shut I'll make sure you're punish badly," said Alice while pointing her wand at Jess faces. Alice could help but grin once again at her friend's frightened expression.

_**TBC..**_

**Notes from Liliz Black:** Keeps sounding better... Hope you people like it, don't flame me, this was not my idea I just helped into developing it a bit. Besides, I get to handle my Severus and slashy scenes.


	2. Meeting uncle Sirius

**Title:** Love or Revenge

**By:** Shinigami Liliz Black and Alice Black

**Summary**: Alice is willing to have revenge for the death of her parents but what if on the way, you fell in love with your enemy?

**Category:** Romance/Drama/Humor

**Rated:** PG-13

**Notes:** Story written by Alice Black; re-wirtten and fixed by Shinigami Liliz Black

**Chapter two**: Meeting uncle Sirius

"Well nice talking to you Alice, I have to go home and finish packing for tomorrow," Jess said.

"Tomorrow?" Alice asked a bit dazed. "What's tomorrow?"

"Alice you asshole, we're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow!"

"Oh shit I totally forgot, I've got to get home too and start packing."

Jess rolled her eyes at her friend. "Bye Alice ,see you tomorrow in the Hogwarts express," she said before leaving.

"Bye Jess" Alice waved at the distance before returning to Grimauld Place.

* * *

"I'm back!"

"We're in the kitchen!"

Alice dropped the shopping back on the entrance and hurried to the darkened kitchen lit by the warm fireplace on the end. What Alice saw was amusing, and highly funny.

Her cousin, Liliz Black was holding a huge bowl on her arms, her face covered with bits of white powder. Her gray eyes landed on Alice at the door and exploded with twinkling and mischievous hints while her long raven hair hang loosely behind her back. She was pale, sure, she never liked to be outside for fun, and she rather spends her time doing something useful and annoying yet her slim , tall figure hide the twenty three years she have.

Beside her was Sirius Black, the ex convict prisoner of Azkaban with long smooth raven hair, luminous gray eyes, pale skin and frowning expression. "Lil, how did you just operate this oven?"

Liliz rolled her eyes and turn on a black shabby button while holding the bowl with one hand. "That's how."

Sirius grinned as the oven start to heat over; that's when he noticed Alice on the door, her arms crossed looking at them amusedly. "Hey, hey! How was shopping Ali?"

She smiled at her uncle. "Not all that great, had some unsettling moments."

"Too bad," he replied shortly but Liliz eyed her, knowing the unsettling moments can have the word Malfoy in. Sirius then took the bowl from Liliz's hand and start performing spells with his wand at him and under his breath.

Alice watched both siblings intently, as they prepare what it could be a cake. Nobody could had deny both Liliz and Sirius were both father and daughter. Since they met Liliz took the habit of dressing like Sirius after the man escaped from Azkaban. Sirius usually dressed with black trouser, high heeled boots, sleeveless dark purple shirt and a long dark brown cloak that hung loosely on his back, covering only his chest and shoulder. Liliz dressed the same way, but her trousers were tight, her shirt was silver and her cloak was black. Sirius had persuaded the woman to change such style but she refused to.

Yes, Sirius Black was finally a free man, yet he doesn't step outside much. After Peter Pettigrew was caught and found alive by the Ministry, hastily, Sirius was call to custody and cleared from all the charges and with a forgiving pension for his mistaken years over the horrible prison of Azkaban. Still, he was not given custody over Harry Potter, since Dumbledore hereby defended this static as protection of blood and wards over the bloody Dursley House.

Liliz had, of course finished her studies on basics of Potion maneuvering and many uses of technique for Potion masters on an academy near Scotland. Despite her young years back then, Liliz took care of little Alice since seven ( she was only thirteen, ran off her foster parents house). Liliz studied on a private wizardry boarding school that allowed her to take her cousin in until the small girl was older enough to assist Hogwarts and her to move there too. That's when Sirius looked for Liliz on Harry fourth year and at the end of Harry's fifth year Sirius took Liliz in Grimmauld Place along with Alice (despite it was his brother's daughter).

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked inches away from Alice's face. Startled Alice jumped back and almost fell of the chair. Sirius grinned while Liliz chuckled; Sirius just couldn't stop annoying the hell out of people.

"I bloody hate when you do that," Alice murmured

"So," Sirius started saying, sitting ahead the slim rebel Alice, "What happened that unsettled your shopping so much."

Liliz tensed. She knew it can cost Alice to angrily spat the truth and even hurt Sirius innocence personality. Sometimes, Sirius never grows up. But Alice smoothly, knowing exploding will not help matters she explained Sirius everything she had planned to do with the Malfoy for her parents death.

"Wow I'm impressed to see that's how you feel, but revenge won't solve anything," Sirius said, "But on the other hand you aren't the first Black who wants to get back at the Malfoys for something."

"But want do you mean; are you saying you have a grudge against the Malfoys ?"

"You fucking bet I do, I didn't like that asshole since he was dating Narcissa, But what can I say what's done is done. But if you are going to get back at the Malfoys count me in, I have a score to settle with the asshole of Lucius."

"Father!" Liliz exclaimed a bit annoyed. "You're not supposed to say such things!"

"It's the bloody truth! Those bloody Malfoy think they have all the right and reason!"

"You always have grudges against people. I wouldn't be surprise at all if that Snape fellow Remus told me about just killed you for what you did." Sirius's jaw dropped.

"How could you-"

"He does have a right hate you after what you did father. I thought I was annoying but you're the annoyance king itself!"

Alice stood up but still unable to hold a grin, "I'm off to pack my stuff."

"Do you need help?" Liliz asked standing as well only to be tackled by Sirius hugging her from behind like a father would do his daughter. Alice for once felt a bit sad.

"No thanks Liliz," she replied smiling weakly climbing the stairs.

Her cousin noticed her weakly smiled and smile encouraging at her, "You're always welcome little sis. Stop that father!"

A chore of Good night came from downstairs. Alice smiled; she sure has one small crazy family.

* * *

"ALICE WAKEUP!" She frowned sleepy as his cousin Liliz Black stepped inside the room, removing all the mess around the room and picking up the dirty clothes Alice took off yesterday. "ALICE!"

"10 more minute mom," she murmured, cuddling deeper inside the covers. A black dog jumped on top of her and started licking all her face. "Grr Uncle Sirius!" Alice exclaimed angrily at the black dog wagging his tail at her, now fully awake.

"It's 10:20 a.m. and the train leaves at 11 o'clock," Liliz yelled, "Get your half asleep ass to the shower and get dressed, NOW!" Liliz yelled again and the dog barked at her words.

"And you shut it!" Liliz said angrily at the dog who cowered at her pointing finger. " You're suppose to get breakfast fixed! Off! Downstairs now!"

**TBC...**


End file.
